TYGER Unit
MilitiaCombatExpertConcept.jpg History The TYGER Militia is an army of highly trained soldiers and mercenaries under the command of a ghost story. They serve as the primary henchmen of this man after forcefully invading and overthrowing entire Cities. Unlike other thugs, this Militia are a literal military unit. It is rumored that they are soldiers with a shady past and excellent skills. TYGER Unit's Gear~Jinzoningen's Tumblrfff_inline_mrau1vdZnY1qz4rgp.gif Armor mode diverts the limited-capacity regenerative energy supply of the Nanosuit into absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat, radiation and energy blasts, effectively making the user temporarily invulnerable to true physiological damage and thus withstanding impacts which would normally be lethal. While the Nanosuit is in a constant regenerative-state, Armor mode enables quicker regenerative proficiency, both revitalizing and restoring the users overall physiological system. However, in Armor Mode, the user's health will regenerate twice as fast than in any other mode. * In Strength Mode, the fiber tightens and injects a cocktail of performance-enhancing narcotics that are readily absorbed into the blood stream through the wearers skin. This causes the wearer to exhibit super-human strength as long as the mode is active. The suit glows bright red, melee attacks (Punches, grabs, throwing, and tackling) inflict extreme lethal damage. This also boosts jumping capabilities, as the wearer becomes able to perform a "high-jump," effectively tripling his/her jump height allowing them to reach extreme heights. Recoil is reduced for all weapons and weapons have less sway while aiming. The Strength of the Jinzoninens could be to lift cars, buses hell even an punching through buildings. -Upgrades-" It is reinforced with silicon infused-steel, enhanced composite armor with ceramic plating, a fiberglass frame and an advanced titanium alloy with high durability, hardness, compressive and tensile strength. It is based on the old model armor, and might also be more durable and stronger. It also incorporates energy enhancement technology which projects a slight forcefield that enhances the armor and improves durablility greatly. This incredible durability might be based on earlier armors, like the ability to resist extreme heat, gamma radiation and electrical surges,, radioactivity (gamma and nuclear, and chemicals, and other potentially fatal conditions. The suit has incredible damage resistance, thanks to the advanced Titanium alloy and its perforated fiberglass-ceramic frame. The armor incorporates an adaptive pressure modification system which regulates internal strength, giving it underwater and sub-orbit capability. In Speed Mode. This is accomplished through an injection of nano-bots, which enter his/her bloodstream and hyper-accelerate the bloodflow throughout the body, stimulating abnormally heightened reflexes by supplying more oxygen to the brain, as well as muscle tissue. The power of the suit's "hydro-thrusters" is also increased while in Speed Mode, and thus the user will still move at an increased rate even while underwater or in zero-gravity environments. Underwater, you can use this to your advantage by "sprinting" towards the surface of the water, launching yourself out of the water as high as, if not higher than, a Strength Jump. The "sprint" function of Speed mode allows the entire energy reserve of the Nanosuit to be diverted into a short but extremely fast super-human sprint, in other words allowing the user to make quicker motion and perform dashes of speed incredibly fast, much faster than the human brain or sensors could ever process about att seconds. Jumping as the last reserves of energy drain will increase the effectiveness of the sprint allowing for a Nanosuit user to move close to any enemy or move away from danger in less time. The increased dexterity of Speed Mode also allows the user to prepare heavy weapons and (Depending on the firearm) reload at an increased speed, in addition to this Nanosuit users in Speed Mode will also aim down their sights faster. Since the user can perform melee attacks faster when in Speed Mode, the damage rendered from melee attacks in a given time period ultimately increases. These Jinzoningen can move to a speed faster than the human brain can process. Stim: Allows the soilder to temporarily boost their health, allowing for a higher chance of survival as well as quick recovery. Overclock: Allows for increased sprint for a brief period. The way this happens is it has a interior skin that montiros vital signs and prodces medcial repair for instance if Terry would break his arm the suit hardens around that arm holding the bone in place and adminsters a shot of painkillers. Shield: Their Shields diverts the limited-capacity regenerative energy supply of the Nanosuit into absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat, radiation and energy blasts, effectively making the user temporarily invulnerable to true physiological damage and thus withstanding impacts which would normally be lethal. While the Nanosuit is in a constant regenerative-state, Armor mode enables quicker regenerative proficiency, both revitalizing and restoring the users overall physiological system. However, in Armor Mode, the user's health will regenerate twice as fast than in any other mode. . *Cloak: Enables temporary invisibility, similar to Optical Camouflage. IFF circuitry was in the back of the suit for identification and command purposes for identifying each other. Inside their Utility belt A high-tension wire Two grappling hooks Four spare E-11 blaster rifle power packs Three ion flares Energy rations A spare C1 military comlink hardwired against jamming Three water packs Two medpacs. Two blast energy sinks A Thermal detonator Combat de-ionizer wrist binders for capturing prisoners Electronic lock scrambler/descrambler Benjamin Linus 29df80d23ed05db91c13a1b1bc3423e6.jpg Contaminant Immunity Enhanced Agility Enhanced Athleticism Enhanced Balance Enhanced Combat Enhanced Dexterity Enhanced Durability Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Flexibility Enhanced Jump Enhanced Intelligence Enhanced Marksmanship Enhanced Memory Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Senses Enhanced Speed Enhanced Stamina Enhanced Strength Regenerative Healing Factor One-Man Army Computer Perception Enhanced Assassination Targeting Category:Organizations